Dear My Love
by RinaDhila
Summary: Lihatlah, yeoja ini masih berada di alam mimpinya. Aku memutuskan duduk disampingnya, dia lebih cantik sekarang. Sungguh manis, apa aku bisa mendapatkannya sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku akan membawa mu ke sana, bersamaku. Ah, berhentilah berharap dulu Kai, sekarang bangunkan putri tidur ini.
1. Dear My Love 1

Dear my Love

Author : Rina Dhila

Cast : - Jung Shi Hyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In [Kai]

Support Cast : - Lee Sun Kyu

Genre : Romance

Rating : General

Length : 1 of ?

Aku gk tau ini FF ke 4. Jujur aku belum sering bikin FF, dan ini FF chapter pertamaku. Soalnya aku sering bikin oneshoot. Kalo mau tau lebih tentang aku bisa add fb ku [ Rina Dhila], follow twitter ku [ rina_fany], and dateng + follow ke blog ku ne [ .com] .

Cerita ini murni karangan ku, cast nya ini [Jung Shi Hyun] atas saran temenku di facebook. Oke deh dari pada banyak omong mending langsung baca aja.

Sebelumya maaf ya kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Maklum belum professional…

**Happy Reading !**

**Summary**: Akhirnya aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan selama apapun aku menunggu.

Entah apa yang salah padaku, apakah kurang penantianku selama ini? Aku hanya ingin dirimu, tak bisakah kau buka sedikit hatimu untuk ku? Aku membutuhkanmu sebelum aku pergi, Oh Sehun…

Shi Hyun POV

" Eomma.. Eomma.. Eomma.. "

" Ne? Ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kau senang sekali ?"

"Hari ini Kai kembali dari Jepang?"

" Jinjja ? apa dia bersama orangtuanya?"

" Emmmm .. aniyo, dia mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri Sekarang aku akan menjemputnya di bandara eomma.. untuk sementara waktu dia akan tinggal disini eomma. Bolehkan ?"

" Ne, eomma sangat senang. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Ne eomma "

" Kamjongie ! "

" YA! Kau datang .. "

"aku pasti datang. Kau sendiri, tak bersama orangtua mu?"

"aniyo.. aku sendirian. Hmm… sebelum liburan berakhir aku harus mendapatkan Sesutu disini"

"jinjja? Mwo?"

"itu hanya aku saja yang tau. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan tau?"

"YA! Kai, Awas kau!..."

Namaku Jung Shi Hyun, aku tinggal di Seoul bersama eomma ku. Aku tak bersama appa ku, karena Appa ku bekerja di Amerika. Kim Jong In, atau bisa dipanggil Kai. Dia temanku sejak kecil, kami sangat dekat. Namun hubungan kami hampir berakhir. Saat itu umur kami kira-kira 15 tahun, orang tua Kai harus pindah ke Jepang kerena masalah pekerjaan. Saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangannya .Aku merasa sendiri dan merasa asing tanpanya. Akupun jadi canggung berhadapan dengan orang lain. Setelah eomma membujukku, aku mulai bisa menerima kepergian Kai.

Namun seiring waktu berlalu aku melihat di suatu surat kabar bahwa dia kini menjadi seorang dancer handal di Jepang. Kemudian aku menelusurinya hingga aku menemukkan account Kai. Aku mulai dekat lagi dengannya. Dan saat liburan tahun ini, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungiku di Seoul. Saat liburan berakhir, ia pun akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Ini pertemuanku dengannya sejak 6 tahun terpisah dengannya, satu yang dapat ku ucap, dia Tampan.

"Annyeong .. wah ada bau harum, sepertinya ajumma memasakkan sesuatu untukku"

"YA! Kau ini.."

"Kai, duduklah, ajumma sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu."

"Hei Shi Hyun, banarkan kataku.. "

"Kai, jangan lupa sebelum makan cuci tanganmu dulu"

"Eomma! Kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Kami juga sudah mengerti, iya kan Kai?"

"hmm .. gwechanayo.. itu adalah kebiasaan yang baik bukan. Gamsahamnida ajumma , sudah mengingatkan ku.."

" Ne"

Eommaku dan Kai memang sangat dekat, eomma menganggap Kai seperti anaknya sendiri. Membuatku kadang iri dengannya.

Kai.. kali ini dia benar-benar berbeda dan berubah, dia lebih keren, manis, tampan,

"Kai .. kau semakin jelek"

"Mwo? Apa katamu, aku ini semakin tampan. "

"Jelek…:p"

"Hyun-na , Kai. Cepat makan makanan kalian, kalau dingin tidak enak. Eomma akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Kai"

"Gamsahamnida ajumma "

"Ne Kai, anggap rumah sendiri"

"Ne"

"Hyun-na . Bisakah kau ambilkan meja kecil yang ada di gudang untuk Kai"

"Ani, biar aku saja ajumma. Shi Hyun kau disini saja"

"Aniyo, palli Hyun-na"

"Nde eomma"

Klekk

Ugh.. berantakan sekali gudang ini.

"Dimana sakelar lampunya, ah ini dia"

Jika bukan karena Kai dank arena suruhan eomma, aku paling tidak mau masuk gudang, ini benar-benar tempat terkutuk. Membuat sesak nafasku, dan membuat kotor. Ah lebih baik aku cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ini dia"

Pluk!

Eh? Apa ini? Buku? Ada sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari dalam laci meja itu. Buku itu terlihat sudah lama, sepertinya aku jarang melihat buku ini. Setelah ku cermati lagi, ternyata ini adalah buku harianku dulu. Eumm kelihatanya aku tertarik untuk membacanya.

Halaman demi halaman kubaca. Kadang beberapa bacaan membuatku sedikit tersenyum, bahkan sampai tertawa. Tapi ada juga beberapa bacaan yang membuatku serius untuk membacanya.

_15 Juni 2007_

_Tuhan.. mengapa kau pisahkan aku dengan sahabatku, Kim Jong In. Aku sangat merasa kehilangannya. Bisakah kau kembalikan sahabat terbaikku itu? Aku mohon…_

_6 Desember 2007_

_Jujur aku masih merasa kehilangan Kai. Tapi aku harus tau bahwa aku tak mungkin bergantung padanya. Hwaiting Shi Hyun!_

_19 Desember 2007_

_2 hari lalu ada seorang namja yang hampir saja menabrakku, saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumah ku. Dan apa kalian tau? Dia, lebih tepatnya, namja yang hampir menabrakku adalah murid baru di kelas ku. Menyebalkan._

_23 Desember 2007_

_Kenapa namja itu mendekatiku. Apa dia menyukaiku? Dia memang tampan, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Namanya Oh Sehun._

_31 Desember 2007_

_Kau tau… hari ini Sehun menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku dan dia memang baru kenal. Tapi aku merasa cocok dengannya, walaupun dia juga sangat menyebalkan. Kurasa aku juga mulai menyukainya. Dia mengajakku menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama dan malam itu aku haruus member jawaban. Ya atau tidak?_

DEG…

Sehun… kenapa kau muncul lagi dalam pikiranku.. Kenapa aku mengingatmu lagi. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau hanya mempermainkanku. Kau tak pernah tau perasaanku. Jika kau tau Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar ingin putus asa.

_1 Januari 2008_

_Tadi malam .. Semua itu benar-benar…._

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Ne, masuklah!"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniyo… "

Ku berhenti membaca buku harian ku. Kututup buku itu dan kutaruh buku itu dilaci meja lainya yang berada di gudang. Lalu aku keluar dari gudang itu dang menguncinya lagi.

"Aku kira kau pingsan karena debu"

"Itu keterlaluan."

"Taruh disini saja "

"Ne ajumma"

"Nah sudah selesai, kau boleh istirahat. Ajumma tinggal dulu ne."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar (sementara) Kai. Tapi.. Kai mencegahku, ia mengenggam tanganku, seakan tak ingin aku keluar dari kamar itu. Akhirnya aku duduk disampingnya. Karena ia menyuruh ku untuk duduk di ranjang itu. Dia menatapku sebentar. Rasanya benar-benar damai.

"Bogoshipoyo"

"Nado Kai. Kau tau aku benar-benar kehilanganmu dulu. Dan sekarang.. kau ada disini, aku benar-benar senang "

"Aku juga senang.. hmmm.. Sekarang kau bekerja atau melanjutkan ke University?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai designer di sebuah majalah .. hmm .. yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul"

"Wah… itu sangat bagus.."

"Bagaimana menjadi dancer handal?"

"Sangat lelah, setiap hari hanya menari saja.. Hmm .. Shi Hyun?"

"Ne?"

"Ajak aku jalan-jalan… aku rindu pada Seoul. Ne?"

"Baiklah. Tapi besok saja, ne? Hari ini aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali kekamarmu. Istirahatlah"

Belum aku keluar dari kamar itu. Kai memanggilku. Dan kalian tau apa yang ia lakukan ia hanya mengedipkan matanya padaku. Tapi… Oh Tuhan… begitu tampannya Kai saat ini. Kenapa tak sejak dulu kau tampan seperti ini, aku yakin, aku pasti akan tergila-gila padamu. Aku benar-benar merasa tersihir hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Aaaaaa… aniyo.. aniyo… Dia itu sahaabatmu Shi Hyun, kau tidak boleh menyukainya.

Klek!

Aku menutup pintu kamar itu. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke kamar itu lagi. Dan berbicara dengannya lagi. Aku masih merinduannya. Tapi badanku benar-benar lelah. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan istirahat. Besok kan aku akan pergi dengannya

"Shi Hyun… Hyun-na.."

"Eummhhh… Hoooaaammmm"

"Bangunlah.. Ayo kita pergi"

"Emmmm… Aaaa Kai! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Tunggu aku 15 menit. Ne?"

"Ne, aku tunggu dibawah "

Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku pada Kai. Aku harus bergegas, kasihan Kai menungguku. Kau sangat payah Shi Hyun.

Sulli POV –End-

Kai POV

Hari ini aku benar-benar senang, bagaimana tidak setelah ini aku akan jalan-jalan dengan yeoja yang aku suka, lebih tepatnya aku cintai,Shi Hyun.

"Ajumma, apakah Shi Hyun sudah bangun?"

"Dia jarang bangun pagi Kai, apalagi ini hari libur, bangunkan saja dia sekarang. Ajumma akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian"

"Ne"

Apa Shi Hyun semalas itu, haha. Baiklah aku akan bangunkan dia.

Klek!

Lihatlah, yeoja ini masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Aku memutuskan duduk disampingnya, dia lebih cantik sekarang. Sungguh manis, apa aku bisa mendapatkannya sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku akan membawa mu ke sana, bersamaku. Ah, berhentilah berharap dulu Kai, sekarang bangunkan putri tidur ini.

"Shi Hyun… Hyun-na.."

"Eummhhh… Hoooaaammmm"

"Bangunlah.. Ayo kita pergi"

"Emmmm… Aaaa Kai! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Tunggu aku 15 menit. Ne?"

"Ne, aku tunggu dibawah "

Dia sangat lucu, wajahnya saat bangun tidur sungguhlah membuatku tertawa. Aku menuju ke bawah, dan menunggu Shi Hyun bersiap-siap.

"Bagaimana Kai?"

"Dia sudah bangun Ajumma, Dia sedang mandi"

"Wah kau hebat, saat Ajumma membangunkannya, dia jarang dengan cepat bangun, pasti perlu waktu lama. Ya sudah, makanlah dulu selagi masih hangat. "

"Ne, Ajumma"

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Menurutmu? Aku akan membawamu ke…. Eummmmm.. ke sana!"

Aku melihat arah tempat yang ditunjuk Shi Hyun, Taman Hiburan. Apa dia belum pernah bermain seperti itu. Dasar yeoja aneh. Bukankah lebih baik ke tempat wisata yang indah.

"Taman Hiburan?"

"Ne, kau ingat, dulu kau dan aku sering kemari, kita bermain disini sampai sore."

"Tapi aku tidak mau disini, ini tempat anak-anak Hyun-na. Ayo kita ketempat lain."

"Eummmm… baiklah Kim Jong In"

"YA!Panggil aku K-A-I. Kai"

"Ne… ne… ne"

Akhirnya Shi Hyu mengajakku pergi ke Namsan Tower. Karena aku tidak mau ke Taman hiburan. Sebenarnya jika tadi dia memaksa ke Taman Hiburan juga tidak apa-apa, asal aku bersama Shi Hyun.

"Palli .. kita hampir samp…aww"

"Gwenchana?"

Kai POV end

Shi Hyun POV

Dasar Kai, ke taman hiburan saja tidak mau. Padahal dia kan dulu sering memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke sana , apa dia tidak ingat . huh.. Akhirnya aku mengajaknya ke Namsan Tower. Dan dia menyetujuinya. Dan kami pun berjalan ke sana, karena jarak taman hiburan dan Namsan Tower tidak terlalu jauh.

"Palli .. kita hampir samp…aww"

"Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana."

"Oh mianhae. Mianhae.."

Suara itu… Akh tanganku sakit, mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik berbicara dengan Kai akubjadi tidak melihat ada orang di depanku. Tapi suara itu.. aku rasa aku mengenalinya..

"Oppa.. gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, Sunny-ya. Mian agasshi"

Aku mendongak dan…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Maaf bila FF ini kurang menyenangkan. Ini akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya. Gomawo untuk yang sudah mau membaca. Dan saya menunggu kritik dan sarannya. Saya sangat menghargai kritik yang readers berikan karena itu membuat saya memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

Tunggu lanjutannya.. Pai pai.. #pelukLuhan


	2. Dear My Love 2

Dear my Love

Author : Rina Dhila

Cast : - Jung Shi Hyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In [Kai]

Support Cast : - Lee Sun Kyu

Genre : Romance

Rating : General

Length : 2 of ?

Ini FF ke 4 ku. Jujur aku belum sering bikin FF, dan ini FF chapter pertamaku. Soalnya aku sering bikin oneshoot. Kalo mau tau lebih tentang aku bisa add fb ku [ Rina Dhila], follow twitter ku [ rina_fany], and dateng + follow ke blog ku ne [ .com] .

Cerita ini murni karangan ku, cast nya ini [Jung Shi Hyun] atas saran temenku di facebook. Oke deh dari pada banyak omong mending langsung baca aja.

Sebelumya maaf ya kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Maklum belum professional…

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

"YA!Panggil aku K-A-I. Kai"

"Ne… ne… ne"

Akhirnya Shi Hyu mengajakku pergi ke Namsan Tower. Karena aku tidak mau ke Taman hiburan. Sebenarnya jika tadi dia memaksa ke Taman Hiburan juga tidak apa-apa, asal aku bersama Shi Hyun.

"Palli .. kita hampir samp…aww"

"Gwenchana?"

**CHAPTER 2-**

Shi Hyun POV

Dasar Kai, ke taman hiburan saja tidak mau. Apa kini dia gengsi, karena dia seorang dancer handal, dan tidak ingin lagi masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Padahal dia kan dulu sering memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke sana , apa dia tidak ingat . huh.. Dia selalu mengatakan

"_Hyunnie, ayo kita ke taman hiburan"_

"_Aniyo.."_

"_Ayolah Hyunnie, aku janji akan membelikanmu ice craem strawberry"_

"_Eumm.. jinja? Baiklah"_

Tak ingatkah dia hal itu. Anak ini benar-benar tidak berubah, masih tetap menyebalkan. Baiklah akhirnya aku mengajaknya ke Namsan Tower. Dan dia menyetujuinya. Dan kami pun berjalan ke sana, karena jarak taman hiburan dan Namsan Tower tidak terlalu jauh. Di jalan kita hanya bercerita tetang masa lalu kamu, membuatku kadang tertawa dan kadang marah padanya. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, sifatnya selalu bisa membuat hatiku nyaman. Walaupun dia membuatku marah atau senang, dia tetap sahabat terbaikku, Kai.

"Palli .. kita hampir samp…aww"

"Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, Kai"

"Oh mianhae. Mianhae.."

Suara itu… Akh jinja. tanganku sakit, ini mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik berbicara dengan Kai aku jadi tidak melihat ada orang di depanku. Aku memang benar-benar orang yang ceroboh sekali. Tapi suara itu.. aku rasa aku mengenalinya..

"Oppa.. gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, Sunny-ya. Mian agasshi"

Aku mendongak dan aku melihat sosok namja yang benar benar membuatku terpaku. Aku tak mampu bergerak, tanganku bergemetar. Hatiku seperti tertusuk beribu jarum.

Sehunnie?

"Sehunnie?"

"Sehunnie? Oppa? Kau mengenal agasshi ini? Oppa? Jangan diam saja, jawab aku"

"Ani.. Ani.. Aniyo, aku tidak tahu"

"Tapi dia tau namamu , Oppa"

"Ayo pergi, sunny-ya"

Apa? Dia bilang apa? Dia tidak mengenalku? Oh, yang benar saja, dia anggap aku ini apa? Benar-benar membuatku emosi. Tak taukah kau betapa aku rela menunggumu selama ini? Dan kini aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali setelah perpisahan itu, kau bilang kau tak mengenaliku. Tega. Kau benar-benar tega Oh Sehun.

"TUNGGU!"

"OH SEHUN BERHENTI!" teriak ku.

"Oppa. Dia memanggilmu" kata gadis itu pada Sehun.

"Ani.. kau salah dengar" balas Sehun.

"Oppa! Katakana padaku ada apa ini? Siapa dia?" bentak gadis itu seraya melepas tangan Sehun.

Aku menghampiri mereka yang berhenti tak jauh dariku, kulihat Kai hanya bingung melihat hal ini. Aku menatap mata gadis itu.

"Kau! Siapa kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya agasshi, kau siapa? Kenapa kau memanggil Oh Sehun?"

"…"

"Aku. Aku kekasih Sehun Oppa?"

"Oh,,, begini Oh Sehun. Jadi ini yang membuatmu meninggalkanku satu tahun ini? Gara gara yeoja ini?"

"Ma…mak…sud nya apa ini, Oppa?"

"OH SEHUN.. BICARALAH. Apa kau tak punya mulut?"

"DIAAMMMM!"

Deg.

Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah dibentak sama sekali, dan kali ini, hari ini, aku di bentak oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah orang yang ku cintai, Oh Sehun.

"Kalian ini berisik"

"Op…ppaaa.."

"Shi Hyun, aku minta maaf bukan maksud.."

"Aku tau, aku tau .. aku minta maaf. Anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah ada. Mian"

"Yeoja ini bukan kekasihku. Percayalah…"

Aku tak peduli dia berkata apa. Hatiku benar—benar semakin sakit. Setelah kau meninggalkanku. Tak menganggapku, lalu membentakku. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu? Tak taukah saat aku melihatmu tadi, aku berharap kau kembali lagi padaku. Tapi kau menghianatiku dengan yeoja lain saat hubungan kita belum berakhir. Oh Sehun kumohon, buat aku membencimu, jangan buat aku semakin mencint….

"SHI HYUNNN!"

"Mwo? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian chapter ini pendek. Soalnya buat feel di chapter ini agak susah. Disini saya juga nggk punya kerangka pemikiran FF. jadi saat membuat lanjutan, langsung yang keluar dari pikiran ya aku tulis. Pokoknya makasih udah mau baca FF geje ini. Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo.


	3. Dear My Love 3

Dear my Love

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : - Jung Shi Hyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In [Kai]

Support Cast : - Lee Sun Kyu

Genre : Romance

Rating : General

Length : 3 of ?

Ini FF ke 4 ku. Jujur aku belum sering bikin FF, dan ini FF chapter pertamaku. Soalnya aku sering bikin oneshoot. Kalo mau tau lebih tentang aku bisa add fb ku [ Rina Dhila], follow twitter ku [ rina_fany], and dateng + follow ke blog ku ne [ .com] .

Cerita ini murni karangan ku, cast nya ini [Jung Shi Hyun] atas saran temenku di facebook. Oke deh dari pada banyak omong mending langsung baca aja.

Sebelumya maaf ya kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Maklum belum professional…

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

Aku tak peduli dia berkata apa. Hatiku benar—benar semakin sakit. Setelah kau meninggalkanku. Tak menganggapku, lalu membentakku. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu? Tak taukah saat aku melihatmu tadi, aku berharap kau kembali lagi padaku. Tapi kau menghianatiku dengan yeoja lain saat hubungan kita belum berakhir. Oh Sehun kumohon, buat aku membencimu, jangan buat aku semakin mencint….

"SHI HYUNNN!"

"Mwo? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

**CHAPTER 3-**

Shi Hyun POV

Aku merasa sangat pusing, sangat pusing. Dimana? Aku dimana? Bau ini? Ah.. rumah sakit. Hah? Rumah sakit. Aku terbangun dari pemikiranku, menatap lekat sekeliling ku. Terlihat Kai sedang tidur di sofa. Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku tak ingat apa apa?

"Sudah bangun eoh?"

"Kai? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tadi… hampir tertabrak motor. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak kenapa –napa tu, aku hanya merasa pusing"

"Karena akhirnya bukan kau yang tertabrak, kau di selamatkan orang…"

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang tadi bertengkar dengan mu di Taman hiburan"

"Siapa? Aku benar-benar belum ingat Kai.."

"Baiklah tak usah diingat,"

"Tapi bagaimana keadaan orang itu"

"Emm.. di..dia.. kritis"

"MWO?"

"Changiya, gwenchana?"

"Eomma…. Gwenchana. Pasti Kai member tau eomma, nan jeongmal gwenchana, eomma."

"Emmm.. baiklah, eomma akan keluar sebentar membeli makanan ne?Kai jaga Shi hyun ne?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ne eomma" balas Kai dengan memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan 'eomma' juga. Dasar anak itu.

Tunggu, aku mulai ingat sesuatu. Aku dan Kai pagi tadi pergi ke…. Ya ke taman bermain. Lalu aku bertemu..

Sehun. Aku bertengakar dengannya, dia membentakku, dan aku…

"Sehun!"

"Ada apa Hyunnie?"

"Orang itu? Apakah seorang namja?"

"Eumm" Kai hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bawa aku kesana, Kai. Jebal.."

"Tapi…"

"Baik. Jika kau tak mau aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Aku mencoba turun dari tempat tidur ku, walau pusing masih menjalar di kepalaku tapi niatku untuk bertemu Sehun tidak boleh gagal. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun menyelamatkanku? Apa dia masih peduli padaku? Tuhan.. bagaimana ini?

Klek!

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku, tiba-tiba aku melihat yeoja itu –yang bersama Sehun di taman hiburan- dia terlihat ingin masuk ke kamarku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa kau akan marah-marah lagi, tapi ini rumah sakit, mana mungkin aku memaki-maki yeoja tak bersalah ini, kenapa tak bersalah, dia kan tak tau tentang aku dan Sehun, jadi aku tak akan menyalahkan yeoja ini atas kepergian Sehun, dan yang harusnya disalahkan yaitu Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara?" katanya lembut dan penuh permohonan, aku meliahat kearah Kai, aku mengisyaratkan nya untuk keluar dulu dari kamarku, terpaksa aku tidak jadi menjenguk Sehun. Tak apa lah.

Klek!

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, aku duduk dan sedikit bersandar di tempat tidurku. Dan yeoja itu duduk di Sofa yang tadi ditempati Kai untuk tidur. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku sedikit, melihat kearah jam, jam 7 malam ternyata.

"Dia belum bangun dari 10 jam yang lalu" tiba-tiba yeoja itu memulai pembicaraan.

"…" aku masih diam.

"Oh, iya, namaku Sunny, aku … aku memang bukan kekasih Sehun Oppa, aku hanya yeoja manja yang selalu mengikuti Sehun, 5 tahun yang lalu Ayah Sehun… meninggal jadi Sehun harus pergi ke Jepang. Dia tak sempat member tahumu, aku… aku sebenarnya tahu semua tentangmu. Dia bingung, saat dia kembali ke Korea 3 hari yang lalu, dia takut. Dia takut kau akan marah padanya, aku juga tak tau apa yang Sehun Oppa pikirkan, dia berkata padaku, jika dia bertemu denganmu dia akan berusaha tidak mengenalmu, bukan karena tak menyukaimu lagi, namun karena dia takut, yap, dia takut "

Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa, mendengar gadis ini berbicara panjang lebar, membuatku harus memutar otakku dua kali untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Namun aku juga mengerti semua itu, dan itu semua sukses membuatku seoerti mayat hidup. Selama ini tanggapanku terhadap Sehun, salah besar. Menyesal? Pasti, kecewa? Sangat, ditambah lagi Sehun tak sadarkan diri seharian ini. Setan apa yang merasukiku Tuhan, apa aku terlalu jahat berpikiran yang tisak baik dengan Sehun.

"Mianhae, jika ini membuatmu kaget, eonni. Maaf aku memanggilmu begitu, karena kata Sehun kalian seumuran…"

"Gwenchana…"

"Bisakah kau memaafkan Sehun yang bodoh itu? Kau tau sejak tadi aku bingung, dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku kesini, menemuimu dan menjelaskan semua padamu"

"…"

"Malam itu, aku tau malam itu kau harus member jawaban pada Sehun atas pernyataan nya padamu, namun malam itulah Sehun mendapat telfon dari keluarganya. Malam itu juga dia langsung berangkat. Dia berkata padaku, bahwa dia akan bertemu denganmu setelah ini selesai, namun eommanya tak mengizinkannya, akhirnya Sehun melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang, dan bertemu dengan ku. Keluarga kami dekat karena kami tetangga, Sehun sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun aku menyukainya, aku mengetahui semua tentangnya, dan aku kini mengikutinya kemari, karena dia bilang dia hanya liburan saja, tidak berniat bertemu denganmu, karena mungkin dia merasa kau sudah melupakannya."

"…."

"Bicaralah, aku bingung akan meneruskan apa lagi, tanpa tanggapanmu, aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi?"

"Aku…aku.. bisakah aku bertemu Sehun?"

"Ne. aku akan mengantarkamu."

"Changya, kenapa kau menangis?"tiba—tiba eomma datang, kulihat Sunny hanya membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Eomma… hiks.. hiks, aku bersalah.."

"Sstt ada apa ini? Dan kau, kau siapa?" Tanya eomma ku pada Sunny.

"Dia temanku, dari Jepang. Eomma mian, bisakah eomma pulang saja, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemuai orang yang menyelamatkanku"

"Jadi ada orang menyelamatkan anakku ini? Siapa? Dimana orang itu?"

"Dia teman gadis ini eomma, aku hanya merasa bersalah jadi aku menangis, aku akan pergi menemuinya"

"Eomma ikut changya."

"Ani,.. cukup aku saja eomma"

"Tapi…"

"Eomma.."

"Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa telfon eomma ne?"

"Ne." eomma tersenyum pada Sunny dan aku tentunya, lalu eomma menutup pintu kamarku. Tunggu. Kai? Dimana anak itu, aku membuka pintu perlahan sedang Sunny masih dibelakangku. Ternyata anak itu masih setia menunggu di luar.

"Ayo"

"…"

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Apa aku boleh masuk?"Tanya Kai

"Silahkan saja masuk, jaga kamar ne? aku akan pergi"

"Lho.. shi hyun…"

"Tunggu di kamar saja Kai," aku hanya melihat Kai mengangguka, kulihat Sunny sedikit menuntunku, melihat kondisiku yang memang masih belum pulih total.

Air mataku pecah Seketika saat Sunny membuka pintu kamar Sehun, aku melihat wajah pucatnya yang terbaring lemah di atar tempat tidurnya, dengan bunyi alat-alat yang mendominasi ruangan itu membuatku makin menaggis, Sunny hanya bisa memelukku,mencoba menenangkanku, jujur saja aku tak bisa tenang disaat seperti ini. Coba saja kalian bayangkan, orang yang kalian cintai terbaring sekarat karena menolong orang yang menyangka buruk padanya. Ya, aku salah, aku tau itu. Dan aku harap ini semua akan berakhir bahagia. Itu hanya harapanku.

"Sehunnie?" aku mendekati namja yang aku cintai dalam hiduku ini.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, yang benar saja, mana mungkin orang koma dapat menjawab pertanyaan orang, kau bodoh Shi Hyun. Kulihat Sunny pergi meninggalkan ku, ku rasa dia tau apa yang ku inginkan, yaitu berdua dengan Sehun. Tidak hanya saat ini, tapi selamanya.

"Bangunlah.. kumohon.. hiks…hiks"

"…."

"Sehun, kau tau aku benar-benar tidak tahu semua ini, aku bodoh Sehunnie, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh tidak menganggaku, tapi bisakah kau maafkan aku."

"…."

"Kau tau? Malam itu, kau ingin tau bukan apa jawabanku? Hiks.. kau.. hiks.. kau menanti jawabanku kan hiks Seh.. hiks hunnie?"

"…."

"Aku… aku menerimamu?"

"…."

"Kau dengar itu? Aku menerimamu, jadi kita menjadi kekasih hari ini hiks.. hiks.. bukankah aku terlihat sangat egois, hiks.. hiks .. tapi aku mencintaimu Sehunnie.. Kumohon sangat.. jebal, bangunlah Sehunnie" Ku genggam tanggan Sehun.

Srek.

"Sehun?" ku lihat tangannya bergerak, yap aku tak salah lihat, aku menyeka air mataku. Entah kenapa hatiku begitu senang, sangat senang. Perlahan kulihat dia mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sadar? Benarkah? Aku akan panggilkan dokter. Tunggu…"

Belum sempat aku berdiri, kurasakan tangan Sehun mencegahku, walau sangat lemah tapi aku bisa mersakannya, dia tak membiarkanku pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ja…jang..an per…gi"

"Ne, aku tak akan pergi. Sehun, maafkan aku, aku piker kau…" dia menyentuh tangan ku satunya dengan lembut.

"Untuk apa? Aku.. yang seha..rusnya minta maaf"

Aku menarik kepala Sehun, aku memeluknya, ku rasakan sedikit isakan dari mulutnya, Sehun menagis, bagaimana ini? Aku mencoba melepas pelukan ini, namun Sehun mencegah ku lagi.

"Biarkan seperti ini."

"…"

"Kau tidak apa apa Hyun?"

"Bodoh hiks.. kau namja yang bodoh, kau tak lihat dirimu sendiri hah? Hiks. Keadaanmu seperti ini masih saja bisa menghawatirkan orang lain. Kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku mengetahui keadaanmu babo"

"Mian.."

"Untuk?"

"Kejadian di taman hiburan, aku takut"

"Aku mengeti."

"Hyunnie?"

"Ne?"

Aku melihat Sehun melepaskan pelukan kami, dia menatapku, ini tatapan yang sangat aku rindukan Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi, aku benar benar membutuhkannya dalam hidupku Tuhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, aku sedikit terlonjak, dia seperti akan menciumku.

"Seorang pasien tidak boleh mencium penjenguknya"

"Hey, kau tak sadar, kau juga pasien disini noona manis?"

"Ya! Baru saja kau menagis, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat begini. Jangan-jangan kau berbohobg Sehunnie?" kataku sambil memukul mukulnya pelan.

"Yak. Ini kekerasan pada pasien, kau tau? Kau ini sangat manis changya."

"Yak Oh Sehun… kenapa kau kembali dengan sifatmu 5 tahun yang lalu. Menyebalkan.. dan kenapa kau memanggilku changya?"

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwo? Kata siapa?"

"Katamu tadi, 'Kau tau? Malam itu, kau ingin tau bukan apa jawabanku?aku menerimamu'. Bukankah begitu" hal itu sukses membuat aku tersipu.

"Yak. Berate kau berbohong, Sehun"

"Aku sebenarnya Sudah bangun, aku hanya meminta Sunny memanggilmu, menag dia berkata apa hingga kau menaggis saat masuk kesini?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun. Dia mengatakan kau kritis, dan itu menbuatku khawatir. Kau tau aku benar-benar.. hiks.. kau jahat.. hiks"

"Tapi kau senang kan?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mian malam itu aku pergi"

"Iya,. Iya aku tau, aku sudah memaaf kan mu Oh Sehun"

"Aww.."

"Wae? Kau kenapa Sehunnie?"

"Sakit.."

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Ini" mataku mengarah pada telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah pada bibirnya.

"Yak, apa apa an itu, itu hhmmppptt…"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menciumku, membuatku kaget, dan kalian tau ini First kiss ku, dan kini telah di ambil oleh namja menyebalkan, Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun melepas ciumannya, jujur aku sedikit kecewa, tapi bagaimana lagi. Masak ya aku harus meminta pada Sehun. Yang benar saja.

"Mian, aku tidak bermak…"

"Gwenchana.. "

"Jinjja?"

"Eumm. Kau kan namjachinguku, kenapa harus minta maaf Sehunnie?" tiba-tiba dia memeluku. Dan tanpa di suruh pun aku membalas pelukannya. Jujur aku juga tidak tahu dapat keberanian dari mana aku berkata seperti itu tadi.

"Kau mengakuiku?"

"Ani…"

"Lalu?"

"…."

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan?" Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang aku akan menyatakannya dengan serius. Shh hyun, kau tau aku begitu menyukaimu, ani,.. mencintaimu itu lebih tepat, dan hari ini aku ingin mengucapkan semua yang ada di hatiku. Shi hyun.. apa kau mau menjadi yeojachingu seorang namja bodoh seperti ku?"

"Eummm.. ada syaratnya,"

"Mwo? Apa itu?"

"Eumm pertama kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, kedua kau harus selalu mencintaiku bagaimanapun keadaanku, ketiga kau akan tetap menjadi Oh Sehun yang seperti ini, dan yang terakhir, kau harus membuat Shi hyun semakin mencintaimu.."

"Hanya itu syaratnya?"

"Yak. Kau piker itu mudah? "

"Mudah, karena tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakuan syarat syarat mu tadi changya.."

"Kau…" i

Shi Hyun POV end

Author POV

Kai yang berniat menyusul Shi Hyun ke kamar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya sakit, seperti tertusuk beribu jarum, melihat gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai sedang berciuman dengan namja yang beberapa jam lalu barusaja bertengkar dengannya. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Apa dia ada selama aku tak ada?

"Lalu untuk apa aku datang kemari, membuat hatiku sakit saja." Batinku. Aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi bersama namja yang sedang berciuman dengan Shihyun.

"Kau.. kenapa kau menagis?"

"Mencintai seseorang tanpa mendapat balasan,benar-benar menyakitkan bukan? Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apa pun agar Sehun menyukaiku, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Dia tetap saja mencintai masa lalunya"

Deg!

Maksudnya masa lalu itu apa? Apa Shi hyun masa lalu namja yang bernama Sehun tadi? Lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Ini benar benar membuat kepalaku bingung. Berarti, setelah aku pergi, Shi hyun memiliki kenangan dengan namja itu, apa mereka pernah..

.

.

.

.

.

END…

Sekian chapter ini. Saya minta reviewnya otthe? Agar saya bisa meneruskan FF geje saya ini. Jika review tidak memuaskan. Saya tidak akan melanjutkan lagi, biarkan para readers penasaran. Ok, untuk beberapa FF baru saya akan saya publish secepatnya. Stay pada saya othe? Annyeong..


	4. Dear My Love 4

Dear my Love

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : - Jung Shi Hyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In [Kai]

Support Cast : - Lee Sun Kyu

Genre : Romance

Rating : General

Length : 4 of ?

Annyeong … akhirnya Dear My Love menginjak chapter 4.. siapa yang menantikan ini? #krikKrik. Okelah… Cuma buat selingan aja ni, di chapter sebelumnya kan Sehun akhirnya jadian #yeay . nah di chapter ini, mimin pengen bikin masalah antara mereka. Setuju? Kalian setuju atau gk setuju saya juga akan melanjutkannya. Tapi maaf jika diluar rencana, saya menusia jadi, setiap detik pikiran bisa berubah #jadiKaloSetanEnggak #lirikKyu. Ok deh mending langsung ke cerita.

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

"Mencintai seseorang tanpa mendapat balasan,benar-benar menyakitkan bukan? Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apa pun agar Sehun menyukaiku, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Dia tetap saja mencintai masa lalunya"

Deg!

Maksudnya masa lalu itu apa? Apa Shi hyun masa lalu namja yang bernama Sehun tadi? Lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Ini benar benar membuat kepalaku bingung. Berarti, setelah aku pergi, Shi hyun memiliki kenangan dengan namja itu, apa mereka pernah..

**DEAR MY LOVE CHAPTER 4….**

Kai POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman di belakang rumah sakit ini. Hati ku sakit, benar-benar sakit, rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Mengingat betapa senangnya Shi hyun di dekat namja itu. Aku akui aku benar-benar cemburu. Yah, kalian tau pasti apa maksudku, aku kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk mendapatkan Shi hyun, dan aku akan membawanya ke Jepang. Itu harusnya tujuanku, namun…. Ku rasa hanya sia-sia, aku merasa tak berguna saat ini, pasti Shi Hyun lebih memilih namja itu dari pada aku, yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Ini arah ku, lalu jika arah ku menghilang, aku harus bagaimana. Aku tersesat.' Pikirku.

"Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" aku mendongak melihat Sunny di depan ku. Yah yeoja itu, yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu…. Ah tak perlu dibahas lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau menyukai yeoja yang bersama Sehun Oppa kan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Namanya Shi Hyun, Jung Shi Hyun." Jelasku padanya.

"Kau tau, mereka terlihat bahagia bersama, kita tak mungkin merusaknya bukan? Itu terlalu kejam, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku di posisi yeoj.. maksudku Shi hyun eonni."

"Aku tau…." Jawabku pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan mundur.." aku menatap langit. Menghirup udara segar dan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Semudah itu? Kau tak punya usaha?" ia menatapku. Lalu aku menatapnya.

"Katamu, kita tak mungkin merusak hubungan mereka.." jawabku, lalu aku menatap langit lagi.

"Benar. Aku benar-benar menyukai Sehun Oppa." Katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak menyukai Shi Hyun. Kau tau, aku datang jauh – jauh dari Jepang, hanya untuk mendapatkan Shi Hyun kembali…"

"Kembali? Maksudmu?" jawabnya sambil merubah posisi duduknya, yang awalnya menghadap kearah depan kini sedikit menghadapku.

"Yah, kau belum tau ya?.. aku dan Shi Hyun teman dari kecil, dari kita berumur 5 tahun. Orang tua kami sangat dekat, eomma Shi hyun bahkan menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri, sebaliknya dengan eomma ku juga, kami begitu dekat dulu. Hingga suatu hari aku harus pergi ke Jepang karena urusan orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar sedih, aku harus terpisah dengan Shi Hyun. Dan aku kembali setelah beberapa tahun aku tak bertemu Shi Hyun, dia terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun sedikit masih terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Jujur tujuan ku kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan Shi Hyun." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Nasibmu lebih lebih baik dari aku… orang tua Sehun Oppa saja kurang menyukaiku, mereka bilang aku ini seperti benalu bagi Sehun. Aku mengikuti Sehun Oppa kemaripun, orang tua Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan." Terlihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ku rasa dia lebih menyedihkan dari pada aku.

"Kau harus bisa tabah, " kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Nasib kami sama –aku dan Sunny- kami sama-sama menyukai seseorang yang tak bisa membalas cinta kita, aku tau aku masih tegar dengan ini, tapi Sunny? Dia yeoja, dia lebih rapuh dari ku. Ku lihat dia menangis, aku mencoba meraih tubuh mungilnya, memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Aku bodoh.. hiks.. hiks benar-benar bodoh"

"…" aku tak menjawab, biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku butuh Sehun.. sungguh.. hiks" suaranya melemah, tangisnya semakin pecah. Aku tau bagaimana perasaan nya, aku tau bagaimana perihnya dia saat melihat Sehun dengan Shi Hyun, aku tau, aku tau, karena aku merasakannya.

"Berhentilah menangis.." tidak akan mempan ucapanku, mungkin jika aku membawa Sehun, dia akan berhenti menangis. Ya Tuhan seberat inikah beban kami?

Kai POV end

Shi Hyun POV

Hari ini aku di bolehkan pulang oleh dokter, karena keadaanku sudah pulih. Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar Sehun dulu, emmm karena benturan di kakinya sedikit keras, jadi Sehun masih harus di rawat sekitar 2-3 hari lagi. Dan aku akan menemaninya selama dia di rumah sakit. Emm.. ngomong-ngomong tentang Kai, setelah aku berbicara dengan Sunny hari itu, dia menghilang, dia tak pernah terlihat di rumah sakit, apa dia sakit? Dan dia memilih di rumah? Tapi kenapa tidak mengabariku? Dasar namja itu.

Klek.

"Sehun?" aku masuk ke kamar Sehun. Namun aku tak melihat Sehun di kamarnya, aku panik, bagaimana tidak. Aku takut Sehun meninggalkan aku lagi. Sehun kau dimana?

"Sehun?" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Dan tak ada suara di dalam nya.

"Sehun…?" panggilku lirih. Tak ada jawaban lagi. Sehun dimana? Tuhan, apa Sehun meninggalkanku lagi. Aku benar-benar trauma.

"Aku harus mencarinya.." mataku sudah memanas, rasanya aku ingin menangis karena Sehun menghilang dari kamarnya.

Klek.

Bugh.

"Aww…" aku mendongak, aku melihat Sehun di depanku. Sehun?

"Sehun?" aku langsung memeluknya. Erat. Sangat erat. Ini nyata kan? Kemarin bukan mimpi kan?

"Ya. Kau kenapa. Kau tak lihat aku kesusahan berjalan. Dan tiba-tiba kau memelukku." Katanya. Aku merenggangkan sedikit pelukan menatapnya. Benar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

"Ku kira kau meninggalkanku." Jawabku sedikit merengek padanya.

"Aigooo.. aku mengambil tongkatku yang ada di ruang dokter." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kenapa dokter tidak membawakannya untuk mu?"

"Aku tidak tau…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku, aku akan mengambilkannya.."

"Kau itu yeojachinguku, bukan pembantuku" wajahku seketika memerah semua. Dasar, dia membuatku malu di depannya.

"Kenapa harus mengambil tongkat?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan, tanpa tongkat. Walaupun hanya sementara"

"Kenapa kau tak memintaku menjadi tongkatmu, aku akan membantumu berjalan"

"Tanpa aku memintapun, kau pasti akan melakukannya" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tid… hmmppttt…" omo. Sehun menciumku. Walau sekilas, namun benar-benar memabukkan.

"Tak bisakah kau diam changya?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi lagi wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiring rebus.

"kau.. kenapa kau.." tanyaku gelagapan.

"Kau terus bertanya, padahal aku ingin duduk" katanya sambil berjalan menuju tempat dengan tongkatnya. Lalu aku berlari ke arahnya, meraih tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku bantu…" kataku sambil meraih tangannya.

Chu-

"Sehunniee…."

"Itu tanda terimakasihku. Hey, kau terlihat lucu jika sedang malu changya."

"Berhenti menggodaku Sehun." Aku memukul lengannya pelan.

"Ne.. ne.. gomawo." Katanya lembut sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Untuk?" tanyaku, sambil membenarkan selimutnya.

"Semuanya."

Grep.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku saat aku membenarkan letak bantalnya. Dia memelukku. Terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Sehun?"

"Diamlah. Biarkan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Sangat." Dia mempererat pelukannya.

"…"

"Tak taukah kau, aku tersiksa tanpamu. Aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu."

"Berhentilah. Itu… lupakan itu. Kita sekarang hidup di waktu ini. Waktu yang lalu anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

"…"

"Sehun?"

"Hmm."

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Aku mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah hari ini kau boleh pulang? Pulanglah kerumah, eommamu pasti menunggumu. Datanglah jika ada waktu luang. Jangan lupa, selalu jawab telfonku, dan balas pesanku. Arra?" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Arra. Baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu. Eummm dimana Sunny?"

"Ku rasa dia kembali ke Jepang" jawabnya pelan.

"Sendirian?" dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku merasa bersalah" kataku. Yap, mungkin gara-gara hal ini Sunny kembali ke Jepang. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tak mungkin mengorbankan semua.

"Bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Pulanglah." Kata Sehun sambil memegang tanganku.

"Bagaimana aku mau pulang, jika tangan mu terus menggengam tanganku." Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu melepasnya. lalu aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyunnie?" panggil Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Hati-hati…" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne"

Klek

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana scane SeHyun ? kurang romance ya?mian deh. Ok, buat yang masih mau nunggu lanjutannya. Harap menunggu lagi untuk chapter berikutnya. Mian posting lama. Karena saya masih ujian, jadi nunggu selesai.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya…. Annyeong…..


End file.
